Pups, Pups, and More Pups
by Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles
Summary: Bella is growing into a strong young pup. Molly, her best friend, is always getting in trouble with her. Her mother and father watching over her carefully, yet still three more males are watching over her too! Will she choose Drake? Koda? Josh? OR none?
1. Chapter 1

Ellos, if you have not read Bloody Losts you won't get this. Please go back and read Bloody Losts.

**Disclaimer: I own Bloody Losts I don't own Bllod And Chocolate.**

**I own**

**Bella**

**Kiko**

**Koda**

**Drake**

**Josh**

**Hillary**

**Jill**

**Kate**

**Zena**

**Molly**

**Lily and Mike**

**The rest are not mine**


	2. Sorrow Amoung The Eyes

Bella ran between her mother and father. The pack had split up in different dirt ions. Bella let out a howl, which was followed by her parent. Then Vivian skirted to a stop, she growled playfully. Gabriel stopped too and growled. Bella looked at her parents and then tackled her father she nipped on his ear.

Vivian had a toothy grin on her face. Then got Bella off her father. She placed her on the ground. Then her and Bella ran to the stream.

Gabriel followed them a huge, I mean huge, grin on his face.

When they made it to the stream, Vivian picked Bella up and crossed it. She was taking her to the clearing that Gabriel and Vivian use to hang out at. When they made it there she put Bella on the ground. Then Vivian laid own, Bella lay next to her.

Gabriel came over and nuzzled Vivian neck, then, nuzzled Bella cheek with his. He lied next to Bella. He began to lick Bella's ears, while she sleep.

Vivian and Gabriel smiled at their young pup. They rest their heads against each other.

They half changed, Vivian looked at Gabriel, "Gabe."

"Vivie………" then he kissed her, a passionable kiss. There hands explored each other. Then Bella woke up and half changed, "Ewwwwwww!"

Gabriel and Vivian broke up and chuckled. "Your saying, 'Ewwww,' now, but just wait."

Then Gabriel jumped. He heard two guns shots. He looked at Vivian and Bella.

Vivian growled and half changed, "Bella hind in the tree hollow, were be back."

"Yes, Mama," she half changed and went into the hollow.

Gabriel and Vivian ran to be they heard the gun shot. Two bodies lied in the dirt and one shaking Josh. Zena and Willem were dead. Vivian charged at the man who shoots them, Gabriel behind her. She clawed at its throat Gabriel disarmed him. The man fell dead to the floor. Vivian went over to her best friends dead bodies and wept. Gabriel went over to Josh to comfort him. The pack came over. Finn ran over to Willem, "NOOOOOOOOOO BROTHER!"

Ulf and George ran over to Finn, they too had tears in their eyes.

"Finn, Vivie, Gabe, take care of Josh, please?" Zena whispered.

"I will, Zenny, I will," Vivian promised, "I'll take him in as my own son."

"Thank-you, Villy," she rasped then died.

"Ulf, can you get Bella, she in the clearing in the hollow, take Josh and return to the Inn?" Gabriel asked. Ulf nodded and picked up crying Josh, and ran to the hollow. "Finn, Kiko, George, and Jill get clothes for Willem and Zena then bury them." The four of them nodded.

Gabriel looked at Vivian, still crying over her lost friends. Gabriel hugged her, "I'm sorry, Vivian, I truly am."

She turned in his arms and cried on his shoulder, "Why them?!?!"

"I don't know, Vivie."

"We need to burry the man."

"Renate, Bucky, would you bury him?"

They nodded.

Gabriel led Vivian back to the Inn.

Vivian ran upstairs to Bella's baby room. Josh and Bella were both in there. She grabbed Josh and Gabriel grabbed Bella. Then walked into their room. Gabriel closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Joshly," Vivian cried.

"Mommy and Daddy not coming back, are they?" He whimpered.

"No, Josh there not," Gabriel, said.

Bella looked at Josh, "I'm sorry, Wosh."

"Me to Bella," he whimpered. Gabriel put Bella on the bed and Vivian put Josh next to her. Bella hugged Josh and josh hugged Bella.


	3. The Game Is Afoot

**Pups:**

**Ulf + Lily Molly**

**George + Jill Koda**

**Willem + Zena Josh**

**Finn + Hillary Drake**

**Vivian + Gabriel Bella (Duh)**

Over the years Bella and Josh became best **friends, **he called Vivian and Gabriel mother and father, but wasn't aloud to call Bella sissy or sis. Vivian had graduated for high school and collage. It has been five years scenes that sorrow day. Josh, Bella, and Molly are six and Drake and Koda are five and three-quarter.

The new five, ran around playing tag, while Finn, Hillary, Ulf, Lily, George, and Jill watched them.

Bella ran over to Josh and tackled him, "Your it!" She took off running.

Josh got up and ran after Drake and Molly. He picked up speed and tackled into both of them. He tagged Drake, "Your it!" Then Molly was, then, Koda, Josh, again. It went on and on, until they were all exhausted and fell on the ground panting.

Gabriel got up and walked over to them. When he got near, Bella jumped up and giggled, "Run!" She wasn't fast enough, Gabriel snaked an arm around her and lifted her up, and she squealed and kicked.

Of course, Josh and the other came to the rescuers and tackled Gabriel.

Gabriel fell back chucking at the young pups. They playfully bit, scratched, growled and howled at him and all he did was laugh.

Vivian came over and picked Josh and Bella up. "Okay young ones, I think the silly wolf had enough."

The three other pups ran back to there parents who took them in for a nap.

Vivian place Josh and Bella down and looked at Gabriel. He laid there, eyes closed. Vivian rolled her eyes, she bit his neck, but when he didn't move she kissed him on the lips real quick.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

Josh turned his head in disgust.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Bella yowled.

Gabriel and Vivian smiled at them.

"Oh, Bella you'll be kissing boys soon, so get use to it," Vivian laughed.

"Over my dead body," Gabriel said.

"You know that can be arranged, Gabby," she growled playfully.

"Oh, really," he returned the growl.

"You know there two pups right there," a 5o year old lady said. Vivian and Gabriel looked up to see Emse.

"GRAMMY!!!" Josh and Bella ran over to Emse.

Emse leaned down to give them a huge. She had accepted Josh as her grandson. "You two are getting so big!" She exclaimed, "Who up for helping their grandmother make cookies for the dessert to tonight for are guest? So mommy and daddy can get to know each other better, too."

"MOM!" Vivian Shouted.

"EMSE!" Gabriel Shouted.

"ME ME ME ME ME!" Josh and Bella shouted.

Emse took hold of each of their hands. Then, lead them to the Inn.

"Gabriel, they're going to be on a sugar high tonight," Vivian noted.

"Yah, I know," he said.


	4. Old Friends? New Blood?

Four years later the Five were ten and ready to go out on their own. Vivian was expecting another pup. A boy, his name is, Mike, Hulin, Gallion.

Gabriel was talking, well ordering, the pup were and were not to go. "Don't go in the stream that over you legs, don't attack each other by the cliffs."

"No DUH! Dad sometime I think you think were mental," Bella smirked, yes she had a lot of her mother in her.

"Watch your mouth, Bella," he warned his daughter, "You got more of your mother then you need."

"I heard the Gabby!" A tawny-colored hair lady came in with a round stomach. She was eight months and couldn't go on runs by order of Persia and, of course, Gabriel.

"Hey, it's true and don't tell me its no, Vivie," Gabriel said.

Vivian Walked over act like she was going to kiss him, but then stomped on his foot.

Gabriel yelped, "Damn Vivie!"

The Five began to crack up.

Vivian walked back to their room.

Gabriel looked back at The Five, "Okay, you can go now. Wait before I forget, don't go up to the clearing!"

"Dad! You know that our favorite spot!"

"I don't care, Bella! It's not safe!"

"I don't care if it's safe or not!"

"Bella you're worst then your mom! You're not going to the clearing, promise me or you can't go at all."

She spat, "Fine." She led the way out of the Inn with the other four following her. They ran out of the Inn into the forest. They changed when they were far enough. When they were in between Drake called out.

"Were still going to the clearing, right?"

"No dip shit!" She fully changed and leaded the way. Molly and her looked at Koda, Josh, and Drake. Bella was Drake boyfriend right now, which Gabriel disliked a lot! He would growl when they even held hands! You can say over protective. Molly and Josh were going out. Koda wasn't the loving type, he was tricking, rude, sneerful type.

Josh and Drake tackled Molly and Bella, while Koda had an arrogant smirk on his face.

Bella nipped at Drake ear and Molly nipped at Joshes nose. After a while they finally made it to the clearing.

Then they heard footsteps, smelled meat-people. Bella yelped and the rest heard and smelled them, two in fact. Bella pushed them as in _'Run, you assholes!'_ They all took off running, but _Boom, Boom. _Bella was shot in the leg, by normal bullets, thank moon she prayed. She let out a yelp, but kept running. They were after them with wolfhounds close behind. Bella, Drake, Josh, Koda, and Molly let up the highest help howl they could mange.

Back at the Inn Gabriel heard this; he ran out of the Inn followed by Bucky, he was like their babysitter, George, Finn, Ulf, Lily, Jill and Hillary. They didn't change at all they had a plan. When they got there they saw Bella on the ground bleeding. Two men over them.

Gabriel gasped, he remembered the smaller one, "SCOTT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOU DOING TO VIVIE'S PUPS!"

Scott gasped, "I thought they were wolves. I'm so sorry Gabe! I didn't know!"

Gabriel pushed in and grabbed Bella and Josh. Fin grabbed Drake, George grabbed Koda and Ulf grabbed Molly, They walked back to the Inn with Scott and his buddy, Jack.


	5. Dumb as a Rock

They took The Five into the Inn and then went to their own rooms to punish the pups. Gabriel place Bella in her room and said, "Come to my room once you changed!"

Then did the same with Josh. He walked into his room to see Vivian lying in bed. He explained what he saw. Then he Aunt Persia, she said she'd be there in fifth teen.

Then a knock came on the door. Gabriel opened it to see Bella and Josh both heads bowed. He growled and pointed to the crouch, "Now!" He looked at Vivian.

She took the hint. She be really hard on them, because she pregnant. She walked out of the room, growling at Josh and Bella, but stopped to make sure Bella leg wasn't bad. Gabriel had already tookin' the bullet out. When she saw it would be at least a week out of school.

"You father right! Your much more rebellion then I was!" She only said that, because of how worried she was. Then stormed out of the room.

Gabriel was on the bed, eyes were closed, his head in his hands.

"Damn! Damn!" He mumbled.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Bella said.

"Me too, dad," he whispered.

"Sorry doesn't heal that wound, Bella! Sorry doesn't regain trust, Bella, Josh!" He shouted and stood up opening his eyes. He began to pace thinking of the perfect punishment.

"I know it doesn't! Why do you treat us like little pups all the time? Were ten not five! You never trusted us on our own!" Bella shouted back at Gabriel.

"I treat you like pups, because you act like pups! You act like five year old not ten! Your right, I won't trust you on your own after this. You did something I told you not to and look at your leg!" He growled at Bella.

Bella sneered at Gabriel she opened her mouth to speak, but Josh spoke first.

"Bella, dad's right."

"Your such a puppy Josh!"

"Your such an Idiot, Bella!"

"Shut up both of you!" Gabriel bombed like thunder.

They shuted up and stared at Gabriel.

"For your lack of sense your be helping Persia for a week. For your smart mouths your be not going on a ran for a week. For your arguing with each other your to help around for a week!" He declared. That was a fair punishment for these young pups.

"What! That not fair! No Runs!" Josh growled.

"I can make it two, Josh," he said. They didn't say anything, "Now get out. Go to your room until dinner!"

They ran out of the room with growls. Bella limped.

"Bella, Persia will be to see you soon so lay down and don't get up."

An hour later Vivian came back telling Gabriel that Bella would be in bed for a week and couldn't go to school.

"She start her Persia helping and Inn working when her leg heals," Gabriel said and Vivian nodded in agreement.

"Josh can bring her work home and help her, too," Vivian said.

**Sorry for the shortness. **


	6. Pups rolls eyes

**Thanks ****Sweetly Sarcastic****Mrs. Dom Masbolle****Edward's Symphony****, for reviewing.**

Gabriel sat on a couch, eyes closed, trying really hard to relax. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and looked up.

Vivian looked at him. She sat down on his lap.

He couldn't help, but smile.

"Bella's leg getting better. She won't be up and moving for a day or two still."

Gabriel nodded, "Has Josh been bringing and taking her work to school?"

"Yes," she smiled.

Then a knock came on the door. Vivian got up and answered it. It was Josh.

"Yes, son?"

"You better have a good reason to come here!" Gabriel growled still angry/worried."Yes, mother, father I do," he said, "I was thinking and I want to know about my parents."

Vivian turned her head sorrowful. Then told Josh to sit on the bed. "Willem, as you know was one of The Old Five. Your Uncle Finn was his twin brother. You look just like him," she explained his scent and looks. "That Damn spearmint and baby powder scent, I wish I could smell it again." Then she told him about Axel, and how his father died. He had to know the past before he learned about his father. She explained how The Old Five had killed someone to free Axel, but only to get killed by her father and the Inn to burn down that night, then, how she went into depression and hated The Old Five. Next, was how she fell for a human, Aiden. Last she explained everything she ever knew about Willem.

"If I hadn't won the Ordeal and Gabriel didn't pester me so much, I would have been Willem mate, most likely," she began to cry. She pushed her face against Gabriel chest.

Josh got up and hugged Vivian and Gabriel.

"Thank-you forever thing," he walked back to his room.

Josh walked into Bella room to find Molly in their telling her about them going on a run.

"That not a smart idea, Molly, Bella," he warned, "You heard dad, Bella."

"The whole Inn heard him, Joshly," she said dryly.

"Your still going out, aren't you?" He growled at Bella.

"No! I'm not going out! I can't even walk, how am I suppose to run, dumb ass," she sneered.

"Hey Belly, don't call my boy-friend a Dumb-ass. I'm only aloud to!" Molly laughed.

"Well, Moll, you can take this as dumping you," he flicked her off and stormed out of the room. He heard Molly gasp, _'Good!'_

Drake heard everything, "Not in a good mood, Joshly Poor?"

"Shut the hell up, Drake!"

"Make me!"

Josh stepped forward to Drake and rammed a fist into his gut, only to get punched in the face.

Then a loud growl came, "STOP YOU FUCKIN PUPPIES!!!!"

Drake and Josh turned to see who just growled and gasped.


	7. Growing Up

Koda stood in front of Josh and Drake, "What the hell wrong with you?"

"He's been a jerk to Molly and Bella!" Drake growled

"Oh, really," Koda sneered not caring.

"Maybe, I just learned something about my father? Maybe I'm upset and maybe I'm pissed," Josh threw a punch at the wall and walked away.

**6 years later**

Vivian and Drake broke up. Drake now going out with troublemaker/Goth Molly. Bella and Josh are friends, even though every single male loves her. Her five-year-old brother Jake and her three sisters Taylor are treated special. Taylor looks just like her grandmother and Jake like his father.

"Sissy, will you take us running?" Jake asked.

"No you know what mom says!" Bella growled at her siblings.

"But…"

"No buts!"

"Awe Bella," she felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to keep that hand, you'll remove it, Father!" She sneered.

"Gabe, I'd do as she say's, before she starts kneeing people," Vivian said, then picked up Taylor.

Then Gabriel let out a yelp, his right hand was bleeding.

"Damn Bella! Your bites worst then your moms!"

"Wow," she rolled her eyes, "Your such a baby."

Vivian rolled her eyes too, as if with Bella. Then, took Jake and Taylor downstairs.

He growled, and then walked at of Bella room and into his room. He came out five minutes later with a hospital badge around his right hand. He walked down into the lobby to where Vivian, Jake, and Taylor were.

She felt someone wrap an arm around her stomach. She looked up to see tall Josh.

"What did you do to your dad's hand, Bella," he laughed and the rest of The New Five came out.

"He put an arm on my shoulder, I told him to move it. He did so I bit it," she smiled. She has always liked Josh; he no longer calls Vivian and Gabriel, mother and father. His uncle Finn took him under his wing after what happened last year. He was to scare to go back to Gabriel and Vivian. ((I'm not telling what happened yet!!)

"Nice, B," Molly chuckled.

"Thanks, Moll," she snickered.

"So what planned today?" Drake asked.

"I'm thinking, were go to a movie, then go for a run," Bella said. She was the leader of The Five.

They went to go see a horror movie on werewolf's called, 'The Silver Bullet.' Afterward they handed for the clearing, but Drake stopped Josh and half changed.

"What, Drake?" Josh asked as the other ran ahead.

"Stay away from Bella! I love her!"

"I will not!"

Drake charged into Josh. They scuffed on the floor attacking each other. Then a loud sound like thunder boomed in.

"WHAT THE FUCK GOING ON HERE!" Bella yelled. Molly and Drake next to her staring at Drake and Josh wide eyed.

Josh gulped and looked at Bella.

Drake took a step back.


	8. Ummmmmmm

"Ummmm, er, well" Drake stumpled.

"Bella, I won't lie to you. We were fighting for your love. I love you Bella," Josh said.

Bella slapped them both in the faces, "I don't want to be with anyone who fights for me!"

Molly slapped Drake in the face, "Count yourself dumped!"

Koda stood there laughing, "Your such fools!"

Molly, Bella, and Koda ran off leaving Drake and Josh rubbing there faces.

Drake face was bleed, Molly wears spike rings, so that cut his face. Josh face was red.

Josh sighed and went back to the Inn. He stopped when he heard someone call his name. "Josh!" He turn to see a broad shouldered man with black hair.

"Yes, Gabe?"

"Where Bella? Molly? Drake? Koda? Why are you all bloody? Why is your face red," Gabriel asked.

"Drake and I got into a fight…"

"Over WHAT!" He sounded angry.

Josh let out a whimper, "O-o-o-o-o-o-ov-v-ver B-bella, Sir."

Gabriel eye brows raised.

Josh began to explain what happened, how Bell found us, how he told her the truth, and how she smacked them.

Gabriel chuckled, "She sounds just like her mom. I remember how we started out. Not a pretty site let me tell you."

"do you think she hates me?"

"She hates you, for now. Just be a good friend and don't pest her!" He warned Josh. Then got up, "Oh, I would suggest staying away from her awhile." Then walked upstairs to his and Vivian room.

Bella came into the Inn, a snarl on her face when she saw Josh.

He lowed his head, then, turned away and walked to his room. He slamed the door shut behind him. "I'm so stupid! Whay did I fight with gay Drake."

"I don't why did you," Minne said, one of Gabriel triple sisters.

"Min, what are you going here?"

"I over heard you and my brother," she rolled her eyes. Marry, and Milly came thought the window, "Or more like we heard you."

"So, Joshly has a crush on my neice," Milly smiled.

"How knows, maybe one day you'll be here mate," Marry snickered.

"Get the hell away from me," Josh sneered.

"Fine," they said and jumped out the window.


	9. WolfMen

The Five were still the five, but Bella refused to go out with Drake or Josh.

"So, what up today?" Josh asked bella.

"My sister party, idiot," Bella sneered.

"get your sister present, yet?"

"No, I thought I go to my sister party without her birthday present!"

Koda rolled his eyes, "Your such a idiot, Josh"

He sneered at Koda, "Say that to my face! Or you to afaid that I'll give you a nice bit wound like the scar on Drake arm?"

Koda stood up. He walked over and stood right in Josh's face, but before he could say anything the rest of The Five pushed the two apart

"Knock it off you assholes!" Bella warned them. Her first balled up, ready to punch.

Molly looked at them. Now in days she warn nothing, but black. Black clothes, eyeliner, lipstick, and even nail polish. "Lets go for a run? Or would you rather stand around yelling at the?" She asked Bella.

"Okay, but Koda, Josh take one step near each other and you'll get a close up to my teeth!" She sneered at them. Then they all began to change. Bella took lead and led them to the river where they splashed each other. Bella trackled Josh and dunk him underwater; then, let him up. They played in the water like pups for hours, until a tawny wolf, black wolf, and two white wolves came. Bella rushed over to them. She nuzzled her mother and father. Gabriel nodded back to the Inn, telling her she needed to come home. She walked over to the smallest white wolf and nuzzled her. Taylor giggled then felt get lifted off the ground. She was in the mouth of her sister.

When they made it back to the Inn they got dressed and both the younger olds to bed. Then Vivian and Gabriel led her to there room.

"Bella, you know now that your sixteen you a huge grown _Loup Garou _you are to start looking for a mate," Gabriel sighed, the father who wouldn't let her dauther kiss until last year was telling her to find a mate.

Her mouth dropped.

"And we think one of your age mates will be perfect," Vivian put in.

"You don't think I know this. I'm not like you two. I don't _love_ meat-boys," she sneered.

"BELLA!" Vivian slapped her pup's face, "Don't talk to us like that!"

"That mouth of yours in going to get you in some big trouble someday!"

"Charming," she said dryly.

Gabriel held back the urge to lash out, "Just make sure you choose before it's too late."

She glared at her parents, "Fuck you!" She stormed out of the room.

"Gabriel yelled, "BELLA GET BACK HERE!"


	10. Huh!

Bella slammed her parent door shut and ran out the lobby, into the forest. Her eyes burning with tear. _'Who the hell do they think they are! Telling me to choose a mate soon! I'll choose one when I want to, which might be never!'_ She felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned around and pounsced, lieing a knee on his goin.

"Bella! It's me Koda, not your father," Koda said.

Bella rolled off him, "What do you want?"

"I heard you and your parent and they got some nevous. You should choose one, if you want one, when your ready," he said and gave her a hug.

Bella rest her head on his chest, "Atleast some have common scense."

"Bella, If you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here for and always will," he let out a purr.

She smiled at him, then, leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Her hands tangled in his hair, his hands marcassing her back. Until, Bella felt two rough hands on her shoulders. They picked her up. Bella looked up and sneered to see her father.

"Koda, go back to the Inn," he growled.

Koda stood up and glared at Gabriel, but turned around and trotted back to the Inn.

When he was gone, Gabriel said, "Bella, Koda is trouble, can't you tell?"

"Woah, first you told me to get a mate and now you telling me, not to choose Koda?" She hissed.

"Yes," he said.

"Fuck you, I give a shit what you say!" She changed and ran off.

She came back just in time for her sistert party. She knew her parent would yell at her durning her sister party. Bella bent down picked Taylor up.

"Why isn't the birthday girl?"

"Bella!" She squeaked. Then opened Bella present. It was a golden moon neckness.

"THANK-YOU!" Taylor squealwed again.

"Your welcome, sis," she purred.

The party went on at the end Koda and Bella went for a run.


	11. There Love In The Air

**Well this is the last chapter. Oh, wait don't cry –hands tissue- I'll write another.**

Josh glared at Koda. He was talking with Bella. His heart felt like it was going to blow up. Tear weald in his eyes, he turned away and ran upstairs.

Bella turned and saw Josh, sorrow Josh, then, turned back to Koda. He was about to kiss her, but she ducked under him.

"Bella, what wrong?" Koda asked.

"I…no………I'm sorry Koda, but your not the one my heart choosing," she whispered.

"Let me guess you love Josh? Well to bad, you're my mate," he sneered.

Bella growled, "My father was right! No, I hate you… you asshole!"

"I don't care if you hate me, your still my mate," he snarled and cornered her in a corner. He leaned in and kissed her. His hands explored her body. She whimpered for him to let her go.

"Let me go, Koda!"  
"No!"

She ducked under him, but he grabbed her hair and shoved her into the corner again. He was unbuttoning her top when he was shoved away. He fell back and looked up and gasps. Then, gulped, "Hay Gabriel."

"If you every corner or come near my pup again, I'll give you something to remember me by," he growled. Then, got up and walked over to Bella, who was shaking? He pulled her into a hug to calm her down, while Koda ran off, out of the Inn and away from the pack. Gabriel had basically told him he not welcomes here.

"Dad, I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"I know," he whispered and let her go.

She buttoned up her top, "I know whom my heart belongs to now, daddy."

"Who?" He asked even though he already knew.

"Josh," she said.

"Well better go patch thing up with him now shouldn't you?" He said and looked at her. Gabriel eyes were soft and comforting. Vivian came over and Bella explain what happened. She hugged her pup, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry that happened."

"Me too."

Gabriel smiled, "Well off you go." Vivian and Gabriel watched their pup go upstairs.

Bella thought, _'Oh, Josh probley hates me. Why did I have to be such a jerk to him? Was it because I loved him and was afraid to show it or was it that I counted him as a brother and not an age-mate? I love you Josh I truly do! I hope you feel the same. I need you more then every now. You're the one my heart been telling me to be my mate. You are the Loup Gauge of my dreams! You are Loup Gauge of my dreams, you are the faceless Loup Gauge in my dreams, the one Aunt Persia telling me to find. They all knew and they all watched over me. Now I must watch over myself!'_ When she came to Josh's room she knock.

He answered and looked at Bella. "Don't you have a boyfriend to hang over?" He said in his cocky tone.

"No," she cried on his shoulder and told him everything, how he cornered her, how father saved her. "Josh, I'm sorry I counted you as loved you and was too afraid to show it. I was such a jerk! I love you Josh I truly do! I hope you feel the same. I need you more then every now. You're the one my heart been telling me to be my mate. You are the Loup Gauge of my dreams! You are the one Loup Gauge of my dreams."

"I love you too, Bella, always has and always will." He nuzzled her and she nuzzled him back.

"Thank-you, Joshly," she purred.

"No, I thank-you," he kissed her forehead. He would not rush her.

"Want to go for a run with my family?" Bella asked.

"Of course," he said.

They got up and headed downstairs into the lobby were Gabriel, Vivian, Jake, and Taylor waited. Gabriel and Vivian smiled and said together, "About time." They took off into the woods and under the Sun.

Well now that it for this story. I'll start a new one not sure what I'm going to call it, but it's going to be about what happens after this story. I'll have the next story in by Wednesday! Hope you enjoyed this story even though it was short.

**From,**

**Wolfie**

**Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles**

**Squirrel (Don't ask)**

**Raveny**

**Staff**

**Step-on-me**

**Sunny**

**Sweety**

**Ravolsweety (Wolfie + Ravey + Sweety put together yet again don't ask)**

**Steph Yes I have a lot of nicknames**


End file.
